Su alteza, La emperatriz
by hikari.rizumu
Summary: Siempre cuide de ella…Siempre la protegí y vele su sueño…Creo que no estaba preparado para esto…Pronto será el día de su boda...Era de esperarse, es una princesa…Pronto ocupará el lugar de su padre, el emperador…Y todos la llamaran por el nombre que se merece,"Su alteza", Y Yo?...Yo seguiré a su lado…Protegiéndola...Soy Uzumaki Naruto,su guardián, y ella es mi "princesa de la luna"
1. Parte 1

Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia :) Iba a ser una One-shot pero decidí dividirlo en 2 partes por comodidad y para que no haga muy denso jeje :P

Mi historia esta basada en la historia japonesa de la "Princesa Kaguya" por lo que muchas cosas van a ser familiar pero repito ES MI HISTORIA por lo que no es una copia de la info. de Internet

Espero les guste y lo disfruten :D

* * *

"_**Su alteza, la emperatriz"**_

Creí que no importaría… Que no me importaría…

Creí que si ella era feliz…entonces yo sería feliz…

Creí…que si me amaba…No…Que estoy diciendo?... Claro que no pasará…

Siempre cuide de ella… Estuve a su lado apoyándola, protegiéndola, velando su sueño… Creo que no estaba preparado para esto…

Pronto será el día… El día de su boda… Era de esperarse, es una princesa… Pronto ocupará el lugar de su padre, el emperador… Y todos la llamaran por el nombre que se merece… "Su alteza".

Qué pasará conmigo entonces?

Qué lugar ocuparé en su vida cuando eso pase?

No me importa lo que digan… Yo seguiré a su lado… Protegiéndola… Apoyándola… Porque para eso me entrenaron… Mejor dicho, para eso he nacido… Para ser su protector… Y nadie, absolutamente NADIE me quitará ese derecho… Ni su esposo… Ni NADIE…

Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, un guerrero, y Hinata-chan… No, perdón… Hinata-sama es mi "princesa de la luna".

.

* * *

Todo comenzó hace un tiempo atrás, cuando el emperador Hiashi Hyuga, ya anciano, le pidió a su hija mayor, la princesa Hinata, que buscara a un hombre que fuera digno de ella para casarse y así asegurar su puesto como regente de la nación de Konoha.

Ella, por supuesto, ama mucho a su padre y debido a ese amor aceptó su petición de encontrar a su pareja ideal… Pero ella es muy lista… No quería a cualquiera a su lado… Si en verdad querían casarse con ella antes deberían hacerle un pequeño favor… Una diablura como quién diría…

La princesa pedía cosas que nadie sabía sí existían y muchos estaban muy desilusionados por eso.

Varios príncipes pasaron por el castillo… Yo los vi a todos y desde el 1er momento supe que ninguno de esos perdedores estaba a su altura…

Cuando se ponían pesaditos, yo mismo me encargaba de "retirarlos" del lugar…

Nada me daba más placer que verlos marchar…

Pero ellos… Esos 5 remedos con aires de grandeza… Hmp… En verdad eran astutos, pero no más que mi princesa… Al final, ellos tuvieron que cumplir con el recado que ella les daba…

_***A ver qué tal les va…***_ pensaba por dentro cada vez que oía lo que la princesa les pedía…

Tal vez debería explicar lo que les pasó a cada uno de esos "príncipes" ((con tono de ironía)).

.

* * *

El primero era un idiota…Creo que se llamaba Kiba…Si, Inuzuka Kiba…

Viene de una buena familia…Lastima que así salió él, pobrecito (¬.¬)

Aún recuerdo el "regalo" que le trajo a la princesa… Era un perro enorme! Blanco y sin mirada… Un molesto trabajo…Lo corrí por todo el palacio y aún así no pude alcanzarlo . Debe agradecer que Hinata-sama tiene un corazón de oro y lo aceptó en la casa a pesar de su tamaño…

Él quedó encargado de traer el cáliz sagrado de Buda que se encontraba en la India…

Era una taza de piedra y bronce con delicadas y armoniosas decoraciones tanto en su interior como en su exterior… A pesar de ser de mano, era pesada y se notaba por su aspecto que era invaluable…

Él aceptó la misión completamente seguro que lo lograría… Su confianza divirtió a la princesa… Al menos para eso sirvió…

Mucho tiempo había pasado hasta que un día, llegó al palacio y trajo el cáliz de Buda que le habían pedido…Muy bonita…Cumplía con la descripción que le había dado Hinata-sama… Pero el muy idiota no fue a India como ella le pidió… En su lugar, trajo una taza sucia de un templo cerca de Kioto.

Cuando la princesa lo vio, supo inmediatamente que esa no era el cáliz de Buda, porque aunque era muy vieja y estaba hecha de piedra, la taza que era de India siempre tenía un brillo sagrado.

El muy testarudo quiso cuestionarla… Con gusto le "mostré la salida" y se marchó (por las buenas)… Cuando me volví con la princesa la vi sonriendo divertida…

"Sucede algo?" le pregunté… Ella solo me miró y aún con su sonrisa me dijo "la próxima vez no deberías ser tan rudo con los invitados Naruto-kun"

"Lo intentaré, su alteza" fue mi respuesta.

_***En verdad tiene un corazón de oro***_ pensé pero cuando volví a verla ya no estaba sonriendo. Al contrario su rostro trazaba entre el enfado y un puchero infantil.

En ese momento entendí lo que había hecho mal, la llame "su alteza"… palabras que (aún sin entenderlo) les molestaba que yo las dijera…

"Despúlpeme, Hinata-sama"

"Na~ruto-kun, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que solo me llames por mi nombre? Moo~"

"Pero sólo puedo llamarla 'Hinata-sama', es lo que se me permite…" intentaba explicarle.

"Bueno, entonces YO, la princesa, te permito A TI que me llames Hinata-chan…Qué te parece?"

"…Mmm…Como usted guste…"

"Está bien…Quedamos así" volvió a sonreír tiernamente…

Esa era la sonrisa que me gustaba ver en ella…

.

* * *

Al segundo príncipe se le encargó encontrar una legendaria rama hecha de plata y oro.

Era un presumido… De entrada ya me caía mal…

Con una mirada arrogante y hostil al mismo tiempo… Típico de un Uchiha…

Para ser alguien que quería casarse con la princesa, había mucho desinterés en sus palabras.

Más simpática me parecía su acompañante… Una tal Sakura… Parecía agradable pero había algo en su mirada…

Cada vez que miraba a ese azabache, sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza y admiración al mismo tiempo… Parecía como si pasara desapercibida ante sus ojos…

El día antes de que se marchen a cumplir su misión, tuve la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con ella… Le pregunté por qué seguía a alguien tan frio y extraño…

Ella sólo me sonrió y me dijo "Me resulta triste ver como muchos se quejan de la actitud fría y distante de una persona sin antes darse cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que la ha llevado ser así…"

No entendí si era un ataque hacia mi pregunta…o no… Pero si entendí, por el tono de su voz, lo que su corazón guardaba y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas…

_***…Hmp…Lo mismo que yo…***_ pensé al verlos marchar.

Quise desearles buena suerte pero sería un hipócrita con siquiera pensar eso…

El Uchiha no tenía idea de donde podría encontrarse una rama de plata y oro… Además no quería hacer un largo viaje y como él era muy rico, decidió ordenárselo a unos joyeros.

Los mismos diseñaron una hermosa rama de Sauce completamente de plata, con unas cuantas delicadas hojas y retoños hechos de oro…Hasta el más mínimo detalle se vio plasmado en esa perfecta obra de arte artesanal…

Luego le llevó el regalo a la princesa... Era tan maravillosa que ella pensó que realmente se trataba de lo que había pedido y pensó que no podría escapar del matrimonio con éste joven…

Lo vi en su rostro…estaba sorprendida y triste…Y el muy idiota solo sonreía con aires de grandeza…AGGGHH! La furia que sentía al verlo así .

Luego vi a su lado a la chica de ojos de color Jade y pensé _***Ella nos va a salvar***_

La esperé en uno de los pasillos para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilos…

"Bien…Dime, cómo es que lo consiguió?"

"Hmm? Él sólo lo hizo…Acaso no están felices por el resultado?"

"Tú no pareces muy feliz que digamos-dattebayo"

"Eso no te incumbe"

Sabía que no me diría nada así que tuve que cambiar de estrategia…"Si tanto te molesta que te ignoré, por qué no lo mandas a volar y ya? Es un imbécil y lo único que sabe decir es 'Hmp', 'Hmp', Ni siquiera es una palabra… A mí me suena a gallinita y además no-"

Ok…Es todo lo que recuerdo que dije… Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba estampado contra un muro y me dolía la cara u.u

Al parecer cuando esa mujer se enoja…SE ENOJA! (O-O') Y da miedo…

Ahí entendí porque la llevaba a todos lados a pesar de ser una chica…Era tan peligrosa como cualquier otro guardián bien entrenado…

"QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES-SHANNAROO?!" estaba realmente molesta…Creí que me iba matar… "Si piensas que voy a traicionar a Sasuke-kun y delatarlo ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO"… Se fue del lugar sin decir más nada…Pero lo último que dijo en realidad me ayudo…

_***…Traicionar?... Delatar?...Jaa, los tengo (¬w¬)***_

Mande a unas personas a los dominios de los Uchiha para investigar y ahí me enteré (o nos enteramos mejor dicho) que los joyeros del lugar estaban muy molestos porque no les habían pagado lo que realmente valía esa "obra" suya, así que sin perder más tiempo ellos aparecieron en el reino para reclamar su dinero.

De esta manera la princesa supo que la rama no era la verdadera, y por tanto, no era lo que ella había deseado… Tanto el Uchiha como su acompañante tuvieron que marcharse del palacio…

"Señor…lo lamento…fue mi culpa que todo haya sido un desastre…"

"No importa, de cualquier forma no me gusta cuando son demasiado 'sumisas'… Yo las prefiero cuando gritan que no me piensan traicionar jeje…"

"Q-Q-Que? (o-o)" ((Sakura se nos muere! Jajajjjaaj XD))

"Gracias Naruto-kun por salvarme de ese malhumorado"

"Estoy para cuidarla amm…Hinata-chan?"

"Jejeje Estas aprendiendo ;) "

_***No cualquiera va a pasar sobre mi***_ era todo mi pensamiento en esa época…

.

* * *

El tercer príncipe era un pelirrojo de las lejanas tierras sin hierba ni bosque…En lo profundos dominios del viento y la arena…

Él tenía que intentar conseguir la legendaria túnica hecha con el pelo de la rata de fuego, que se decía que estaba en China…

Cuando lo vi no me sugirió nada en realidad… Si era guapo y si tenía aires de líder pero…Tenia una mirada que daba miedo y no lograba concebirlo ni siquiera imaginarlo al lado de Hinata-sama…

Aceptó el reto y se marchó del lugar sin decir nada…

"Se llama Gaara…Qué te parece, Naruto-kun?"

"Él? Pues…No tendrán mucho de qué hablar-dattebayo (¬.¬')"

Una risilla escapó de sus labios… "Sii, puede que tengas razón"

Un tiempo pasó desde que se fue…

Se dice que viajó a China en busca del tesoro apenas salió del palacio pero…eso jamás había pasado…

Al contrario, les dio una gran cantidad de dinero a algunos comerciantes que iban a China para que le consiguieran la preciada túnica…Al tiempo, ellos le trajeron una piel vistosa y le dijeron que pertenecía a la rata de fuego…

Se lo trajo a la princesa lleno de esperanzas y halagos (o eso creo).

Para su sorpresa, Hinata-sama le dijo "Realmente es una piel muy fina. Pero el pelo de la rata de fuego no arde, aun cuando se tira al fuego. Probémoslo".

Hizo encender el fuego de la enorme chimenea del palacio y, ante la mirada de todos, tiró la piel que le habían traído en el fuego.

El resultado no sorprendió mucho pero sí hizo enojar al pelirrojo.

Como era de esperar la piel ardió en unos minutos, dejando sólo restos de pelos quemados y cenizas por doquier... El joven se fue enfadado y avergonzado…

"Pobre…Con el fuego ardió su orgullo-dattebayo…" (¬.¬)

Otra risilla escapó de ella cuando termine mi frase…Eso me hizo dudar…

"Sucede algo Hinata-chan?"

"Jajaj Perdón, Naruto-kun…" decía mientras se recomponía "Es solo que volvió el '-dattebayo' jajaj ^w^"

Por supuesto no había un espejo allí pero creo que mi cara se puso toda roja… Se sentía caliente (u/u)… Hace muchos años atrás me había desasido de esa molesta costumbre…Ese tic que tanto me criticaron (¬.¬)

Por qué comencé a decirlo otra vez? Cuándo se dio cuenta?

"Jeje está bien, no te preocupes… A mí me gusta" me dijo con su suave voz lo cual, por supuesto, no me calmó ni desapareció mi color rojo (¬/¬)

"P-Por favor…No seas mala, Hinata-chan"

Por qué mis palabras la hicieron reír más? No lo sé (u_u) Solo sé que uno de los sirvientes de su padre vino a buscarla para llevarla con él y algo me decía que las cosas no marcharían nada bien…

.

* * *

Varios días pasaron desde el último pretendiente… Estábamos tranquilos en ese tiempo…Bueno~ YO estaba tranquilo…Sin embargo, algo me molestaba y no sabía bien qué era…

La princesa paseaba por los jardines del palacio, observando las hermosas flores del lugar…Se veía tan delicada…

Yo la observaba desde lo alto de un árbol…Ese era mi trabajo…Observarla y cuidar de ella… Y no me molestaba hacerlo…

Todo estaba bien hasta que la llamaron del palacio… Al parecer el cuarto príncipe había llegado, pero esta vez las cosas tomaron otro giro…

Al parecer al emperador no le gustó nada que Hinata-sama se estuviese burlando de los candidatos con sus pedidos, así que mando a llamar a una persona que ella no podía rechazar…

"Neji-niisan?... Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a ver a mi encantadora prima, está mal eso?"

_***Ahora si nos jodimos***_… Hyuga Neji es un primo lejano de Hinata-sama al cual ella aprecia mucho…Qué vamos hacer con él?

"Sé por qué viniste primo…No es necesario que finjas conmigo…"

"Hinata-sama…El tío no quiere que sigas jugando…Debes tomarte esto muy en serio"

"Pero no quiero a cualquiera…"

"Él solo quiere que te cases…Ascenderás al puesto sólo cuando pase eso… Elige a alguien y ya…"

"Y tú quieres que te elija a ti?"

"Hmp… No sin antes decirme tu reto…"

La princesa se sorprendió…Y yo tmb! Él no quería pasar por alto las exigencias de Hinata-sama así que se sometió a voluntad al reto que ella propondría…sea cual sea este…

"Bien en ese caso quiero una de las joyas de colores que brillan en el cuello de un dragón" digo con una risilla en sus labios.

"Como Ud. ordene" hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Era sabido por todo el mundo que el príncipe Neji era muy valiente y un genio en casi todo lo que se les ocurriera… También quería mucho a su prima y ella viceversa, aunque no del modo romántico como todos esperaban…

A penas se fue, escuché susurrar a la princesa un "Cuídate…Por favor", palabras de aliento que nunca le había dicho a ninguna otra persona jamás…

Él intentó encontrar el dragón por sí mismo… Navegó y vagó durante mucho tiempo, porque nadie sabía dónde vivía el dragón…La princesa sí que se arriesgó al pedirle algo como eso…

En todos esos días que no se supo nada de él, ella se la pasó viendo el horizonte y rezando para que volviera con bien… Todos queríamos eso…

Se corrió la voz de que fue asediado por una tormenta y casi muere…Debido a la condición en la que quedo no podía buscar más al dragón, así que se fue a su casa…

La princesa se enteró y agradeció a los cielos que volviera con bien… Durante muchos años a partir de allí se encargó de enviarle pociones o hierbas curativas para sanar la enfermedad del mar que pescó en su viaje…

"Creo que me excedí… Que tonta soy…" estaba a punto del llanto… Me rompía el corazón verla así…

"Claro que no- dattebayo! Él se lo pidió! Sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba…No tiene por qué culparse, Hinata-chan!"

"Tal vez…debería parar…No sea cosa que alguien salga lastimado por mi culpa…"

"Ud. Es muy sabia y tiene un bueno corazón…Lo que decida estará bien, pero no se culpe de nada y jamás retroceda sus palabras…ese debe ser su camino"

Mi intención era animarla…pero creo que no lo logré…

Quiso sonreírme pero me di cuenta que era una sonrisa falsa…

"Gracias…Naruto-kun…" me dijo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación…

'Quédate conmigo' fue lo que quise decir antes de que se alejara…pero no pude…

Me mordí los labios y me trague ese sentimiento…_***Una princesa es una princesa y tú…Tú no eres nada…***_

.

* * *

El quinto príncipe llegó a la semana… Me asustó que la princesa cambiara su accionar y terminara aceptando a ese tipo…En especial porque era un raro, excéntrico y enloquecido por los bichos ~ Un asco-dattebayo!

Por suerte, eso no paso… Creo que el tema de los bichos la convenció jeje…

Le pidió que le consiguiera una caracola preciosa que nace de las golondrinas del norte... Él aceptó y se marchó…

"Que bueno que lo rechazaste, Hinata-chan…Ese tipo es muy raro jajaj Me gustaría verlo buscando esa cosa rara-dattebayo!" Sinceramente no me aguanté el poder burlarme del joven a penas se fue.

"No cantemos victoria, Naruto-kun…No es tan difícil como suena el encontrar una de esas caracolas…" me dijo con una voz muy apagada…

No pude evitar preguntar "Por qué?" a lo que ella me contestó "Porque este juego debe llegar a su fin…"

Esas palabras me dejaron sumergido en una desesperación infernal… No puedo aceptar eso… NO QUIERO ACEPTAR ESO!

El quinto y último de los hombres buscó en todos los nidos sin poder hallar nada de nada…En un momento, pensó que lo había encontrado en uno de esos huecos de golondrina, pero al bajar tan aprisa por la escalera que lo arrimaba hasta el nido se cayó y se lastimó…

Ni siquiera lo que tenía en su mano era la caracola que la princesa le había pedido…En su lugar, se trataba de una golondrina vieja y dura.

"…Pobre chico…"

_***Naa, no en verdad***_

.

* * *

De este modo, todos habían fallado y ninguno pudo reclamar la mano de princesa...

La reputación de Hinata-chan era tal, que un día el emperador de un reino cercano quiso conocer su extraordinaria belleza…

Era un joven muy apuesto…de piel pálida, cabello blanco desgreñado y ojos azules…A algunas chicas de por aquí les parecía de lo más elegante con su kimono blanco ceremonial de cuello alto con una faja amarilla atada sobre su hombro derecho y un fajín negro alrededor de la cintura…

Para mí era un tipo más…Es más no sé qué le veían tanto-dattebayo (¬-¬)

Pertenecía a la familia más reconocida de la provincia, a la familia Otsutsuki.

Me imagine que ese nombre tendría un gran peso y no me equivoqué…El emperador Hyuga quedó complacido con su interés hacia su hija… En ese momento comencé a odiarlo…

Era presumido y altanero…Creí que el mundo le pertenecía…que la princesa le pertenecía…

Claro, le pareció tan bella y delicada que no pudo olvidarla y comenzó a insistir para que se casara con él…Solo faltaba una cosa, su desafío… Allí veríamos cuánto vale en verdad…Anhelaba que fallara vergonzosamente para no tener que verlo nunca más…

Ese día estábamos todos…El emperador, la princesa Hinata-chan y su hermana, la princesa Hanabi-sama, y por supuesto yo, su servidor… Tmb estaba el individuo éste…

Maldita sea mi suerte…Justo cuando pensé que la princesa se iba a deshacer de él…Que nos íbamos a salvar una vez más…Que le daría el desafío más peligroso de todos (por meloso)… La princesa tuvo que decir esas palabras… "Está bien…Acepto"

En ese momento, mientras todos los presentes festejaban la "sabia" decisión de la misma, yo…en un rincón del salón…sentía como miles de mundos se me venían encima…

_***Hi-Hinata-chan…Por qué?...***_

* * *

_(Continuara)_


	2. Parte 2

Ultima parte de la historia... Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

Cuando era pequeño, pasaba mucho tiempo solo…No tenía una familia que se preocupara por mi… Solo una que otra persona a la que podía llamar "Sensei", con todo y lo que esa palabra significa…

Un día estaba descansando en la orilla de un rio cercano…Fue entonces donde la conocí… Una pequeña niña de cabello corto azulado y ojos tan blancos como la luna había caído al rio y era arrastrada por la corriente…

Ni siquiera lo pensé, solo me tire al rio para sacarla…y lo logré antes de que nos llevara a los 2.

"Estas bien-dattebayo?" le preguntaba con mi respiración a la miseria después de todo el trabajo forzoso que hice.

"H-Hai…Muchas gracias por salvarme…Etto…"

"Naruto…Mi nombre es Naruto"

"N-Naruto-kun…" me sonrió tiernamente y fue la 1era vez que sentí que no existía ni la tierra, ni el cielo, ni las montañas, ni el viento, ni nada más que esa hermosa sonrisa carmesí…

"Qué…haces tú sola por aquí? No sabes que es peligroso-dattebayo?"

"Es que…no quería estar con los guardaespaldas…no me caen bien" :/

"Guardaespaldas?...Tienes guardaespaldas y no te están cuidando? Que holgazanes-dattebayo!"

"Jeje…pero Naruto-kun si me cuido"

"Y tienes suerte de que estuviera por aquí! (=^w^=)9 Si yo fuera tu guardián te cuidaría siempre y jamás dejaría que te pasara nada malo, no importa a quien tenga que vencer-dattebayo…Nadie puede contra mí! Jajajajaj"

Ese día reímos mucho e inconscientemente comencé a entrenar para ser mejor… para poder cumplir esa promesa…

Había encontrado aquello que deseaba hacer…y eso era estar con ella y protegerla siempre…

Cuánto más me falta para poder estar a su altura?

Hoy es el día acordado para la boda… Sé que tendría que estar en el palacio pero…simplemente no puedo…Verla con los preparativos, siendo arrastrada a esto, me oprime el pecho y me siento perdido…

Estaba tranquilo a las orillas del rio viendo como el agua se llevaba todo…anhelando que se llevara las penas y el dolor…Podía haberme quedado allí, ajeno al mundo exterior, sino fuera porque Shikamaru fue a buscarme…

"Hey! Naruto, la princesa te manda a llamar"

"…Hmm…"

"…Oye, no seas tarado…Ve a verla y enfrenta el problema de una vez por todas…"

_***…Es fácil decirlo…***_ Shikamaru suele ser muy directo conmigo…Me ha aconsejado toda la vida… Es un buen amigo pero…esta vez me cuesta más hacerle caso…

No puedo ser tan egoísta. Ella lo hace por el bien de su reino. Yo no soy nadie para negárselo.

Con gran pesar fui a su encuentro… Estaba en el jardín, sentada al lado de la enorme fuente de aguas cristalinas, observando las rosas rojas que durante años se había encargado personalmente de cuidar y arreglar para que se vean hermosas, imponentes, magnificas…al igual que ella…Con un kimono blanco con flores rosas, una faja color verde y dorado que ayudaban a resaltar su esbelta figura y una larga túnica color lila y violeta de magas largas y anchas que la cubría por completo…y el pelo semi-atado que la hacía más hermosa que nunca…

"Quería verme…Hinata-sama"

"Otra vez el '–sama'?" Se burló pero esta vez con un aire de tristeza.

"No será por mucho…Lo lamento, princesa…"

"Por qué te disculpas, Naruto-kun? Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir…Sólo hubiera deseado que fuese con-suspiro-… Ya no podemos seguir lamentándonos por lo que no sucedió, verdad?"

Se paró, caminó hacia a mí y extendió su mano derecha dejándome ver lo que sostenía…

"Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que me cuidarías siempre y me diste esto para sellar tu pacto…Creo que es tiempo de que te lo devuelva…Naruto-kun, gracias…"

Unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de su rostro…Supe que le dolía…le dolía tanto como a mí todo esto…

Mire su mano para ver el regalo que le había dado hace tiempo…Ese collar de cristal verde-marino lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria…Me dijeron que era de mi abuela, quien se lo dio a mi padre y éste a mi…Me sorprendió que aún lo tuviera y me dolió que me lo entregara…

Respire hondo e intente tomarlo…Dios sabe que lo intente…pero no pude...

"Qué pasa?"

"Lo lamento Hinata…No puedo…" Hasta aquí! Llegue a mi limite…La tome del brazo y la apreté contra mi pecho. No quería soltarla! Rodeé con mis manos su cintura y me sumergí tanto en ella que podía sentir sus temblequeos y su dificultosa respiración.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! Q-Qué p-ppasa?"

"No quiero dejarte! No quiero que te cases con él! Por favor…no lo hagas… Sé que sueno egoísta pero yo…yo…TE AMO-DATTEBAYO!"

Listo! Se lo dije!...Ahora me sentía estúpido y avergonzado (u/u)

No quería levantar mi rostro de su hombro…de lo contrario me moriría de la vergüenza…

"N-Naruto-kun…E-Eso es c-cierto?"

"…S-Si…Realmente consigues que mi corazón se acelere…Te amo, Hinata-chan…" Luego de decir eso, sentí la mano de mi princesa sobre mi mejilla…Tan cálida… Supe entonces que debía mirarla a los ojos y esperar mi respuesta…sea cual sea…

"Y-Yo…Tmb te amo, Naruto-kun…"

Esas palabras me dejaron sin aliento…Era todo lo que quería escuchar! Que me amaba, que me correspondía, que deseaba estar conmigo…

Un sentimiento cálido explotó en mi pecho y ya nada podía hacerme más feliz… o bueno, solo una cosa…

Me acerqué a su rostro con cuidado y me di el gusto que tenía guardado hace años!

La bese hasta que me quede sin aliento y aun así quería más… No podía detenerme, ella es mía y de nadie más! Solo me detuve por petición de Hinata-chan…

"Espera, Naruto-kun…aún debemos…resolver un problemita…" decía con la voz entrecortada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

_***IDIOTAA! LO OLVIDEE! . ***_ Ese 'problemita' era un emperador-sucho metido que no daba su brazo a torcer…Era una molestia pero no me importaba porque la tenía a Hinata-chan y eso lo era todo para mi…

"Está bien, nos encargaremos de él al igual que lo hicimos con los otros-dattebayo"

"Jejeje pero aún hay otro 'problemita'…"

Ok, eso sí me daba miedo…Su familia o mejor dicho su padre ME MATARÍA! .

"Descuida, yo voy a estar contigo, Naruto-kun"

Con esas palabras de aliento ya no tenía más dudas…Solo la quiero a ella y me importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás…

.

* * *

Y es así que casi muero… A su padre no le gustó para nada la decisión de última hora… y ni les digo al blanquecino ese…Estaba más que ofendido y dispuesto a pelear por ella…

No me intimidó sus amenazas, al contrario, si quería guerra, GUERRA IBA A TENER-DATTEBAYO!

A Hinata-chan no le agradó mucho la idea pero qué más se podía hacer?

Su padre estaba de acuerdo…Era la única forma que teníamos para deshacernos del idiota y para que su familia me acepte…

"No te preocupes, Hinata-chan…Voy a estar bien… Recuerda que 'Nadie puede contra mí' ;)"

"Si…Lo sé…Mucha suerte, Naruto-kun" me dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió lugar para que comenzara la pelea.

_***No voy a perder y muchos menos contra ti* **_

La pelea estaba por empezar y de su manga saco una pequeña caja marrón.

_***Qué está planeando este sin-vergüenza?***_ era mi pensamiento en ese momento.

Cuando abrió la caja una gran marioneta de tapado negro y marrón salió de ella. Era alto…muy alto… Supuse, al verlo, cuál era su intención, el niño rico era 'demasiado' para esta pelea por lo que mando a alguien (o algo) en su lugar…

_***Está bien, no importa…Si quiere que mande a un ejército…Igual los venceré a todos-dattebayo!***_

La batalla comenzó y las cosas no se veían fáciles… Ese tipo o marioneta o lo que sea sí que era fuerte .

Cada vez que me quería acercar a él, una bola de luz aparecía y volaba por los aires… o explotaba…o me quitaba mi energía…

De cualquier forma, no estaba en mis planes rendirme!

Use mis técnicas y con un gran RASENGAN-SHURIKEN logre terminar con él… Pero esto no termino ahí…más y más 'soldados-marionetas' salieron de la caja…Cada uno con una técnica diferente, igualmente fuerte!

_***Kuzoo…Esto no está bien…A este paso me quedaré sin energía y ni quiera pude acercarme a él…***_

Junté lo que me quedaba de fuerzas y termine de destruir a las marionetas que tenía enfrente de mí… Abrí una brecha y tenía unos pocos segundos para destruir esa caja del demonio que me estaba haciendo la vida imposible!

Corrí tan rápido como puede pero un golpe directo en mi cara me detuvo .

"RINDETE! Eres demasiado lento…Tus puños no pueden ni podrán tocarme NUNCA!"

AHHGG…Sus palabras solo me hacían enojar más y más! :

Las fuerzas se me terminaban…Pensé que no lo lograría…

"Naruto-kun… " Hinata-chan me veía con una cara de preocupación…La estaba haciendo sufrir con todo esto pero…qué más podía hacer? Era necesario para nosotros…POR NOSOTROS-DATTEBAYO…

¿?: _* 'No conseguirás nada si sigues de esa forma' *_ ese extraño pensamiento apareció en mi mente pero…esa voz…

_***…Quién…?***_

¿?: _* 'Quién más puede ser, Idiota? Tus peores pesadillas jajajaja' *_

¿?: _* 'Mira hacia arriba' *_

"Me estoy volviendo loco? O qué demonios?"

Mi cara de asombro habrá sido impresionante! Cuando vi hacia el techo del palacio y note 5 figuras conocidas…

Sasuke: _* 'Así es…Somos nosotros' *_

Gaara: _* 'Vinimos a ver qué tal iban las cosas aquí…pero parece que la están pasando mal' *_

_***Cómo es que llegaron aquí?***_ preguntaba aún sin poder entender del todo el por qué podía escucharlos en mi mente.

Sasuke: _* 'Es una de mis técnicas…Es lo que hago' *_

Kiba: _* 'No entiendo cómo es que te cuesta tanto desacerté de ese tipo…No es como si no fueras capaz, idiota…Te encargaste de nosotros de una' *_

_***Quizás porque Uds no representaban mucho trabajo***_

Shino: _* 'Eso es una ofensa' *_

Gaara: _* 'Deberías perder a causa de ese comentario' *_

_***YAAAA! Qué DIABLOS hacen en mi cabeza?! No ven que estoy peleando-dattebayo***_ .

Para mi desgracia, mis oponentes no me daban tregua y esa pequeña 'lucha de pensamientos' no ayudaban en nada (¬-¬)

Sasuke: _* 'Venimos a ayudarte TEME…Sabes lo humillante que seria que un tipo como ese se quede con semejante tesoro que es la princesa Hyuga?' *_

Neji: _* 'Es verdad…Todos concordamos que ese sujeto nos da mala espina… Algo se trae entre manos y no permitiré que se meta con Hinata-sama' *_

Shino: _* 'Además, las técnicas que utiliza son oscuras…Ese debe ser una alerta para todos' *_

_***Creen que este tipo sea peligroso?...Yo solo supuse que quería a Hinata-chan, no que tendría otros planes…***_

Kiba: _* 'Eso te pasa por enamorarte. No piensas con claridad Baka!' *_

Gaara: _* 'Piensa esto: la princesa Hyuga es muy poderosa…No solo su nombre sino ella misma es tremenda… Si sus poderes llegaran a caer en manos de alguien como Otsutsuki Toneri, las cosas se pondrán feas…para todos los reinos de este mundo' *_

Sasuke: _* 'Eso incluye a los nuestros, por eso te vamos a ayudar…Qué te parece?' *_

"Están bromeando, cierto? COMIENCEN A HABLAR!" .

Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, sus consejos funcionaron!

Gaara tenía buenos planes…Neji era un genio en defensa y Kiba en ataques en cantidad… Shino adivinaba los movimientos antes de que sucedieran y gracias al buen ojo de Sasuke sabía exactamente donde golpear y, sobre todo, como destruir esa caja demoniaca…

Jamás pensé, ni en un millón de años, que recibiría semejante ayuda de estas personas a las que había tratado tan mal anteriormente…

_***Gracias…Minna…***_

Neji:_ * 'Ya tendrás tiempo para eso…Deshazte de él antes de que sea tarde…' *_

Sasuke: _* 'Ya no puedo seguir con esto más tiempo…Todo quedará en tus manos a partir de ahora'*_

_***De acuerdo! Se los agradeceré infinitamente…Yo me encargaré de todo ahora; confíen en mi-dattebayo!***_

De un momento a otro deje de escucharlos dentro de mi cabeza pero ya estaba más relajado…La caja ya no estaba, solo quedaba encargarme de ese tipo y todo se resolvería…

"No…No puede ser…Mis marionetas"

"Hasta aquí llegaste! Es momento de que te rindas-dattebayo!"

"Naruto-kun… GANÓ!" :D

"Papá…él sí que es fuerte…" decía la princesa menor.

"See…Así parece"

"Ríndete…Toneri"

"Noo…Esto no va a terminar así…No voy a perder contra un sirviente COMO TÚ!"

El tipo se volvió loco-dattebayo! Alzó sus manos al aire y una gran y poderosa energía comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo.

La tierra temblaba…El palacio crujía…Un gran cráter apareció de la nada frente al sujeto y éste comenzó a levitar como si fuera un gran demonio o algo así…

_***Qué está pasando?* **_ fue todo lo que pude pensar antes de ver una enorme esfera de luz que envolvía al tipo y se había formado de su energía…

Jamás en mi vida había visto algo como eso…Y me apuntaba a miii! (O-O')

"Esto terminará con todo…TENSEIGAN!"

De pronto arrojó esa esfera blanca de luz hacia mí y todo lo que pude oír fue un grito desesperado con mi nombre… "NARUTO-KUN!" Llegué a ver a Hinata-chan poniéndose entre-medio del ataque y mi cuerpo…Quería protegerme…

"Hinata! Qué haces, HIJAA!"… "Nee-chan!"…Gritaba su familia…

Con mis brazos logré abrazarla por detrás y ponerla a mi lado…La miré y luego cerré los ojos…Me concentré en el único pensamiento que se me cruzó en ese instante…

_***Te protegeré aunque tenga que dar mi vida para salvarte…No te dejaré nunca-dattebayo***_

.

* * *

Una luz blanca…Es todo lo que recuerdo…Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí tan liviano…Sin culpas, sin peso alguno…

_***Estoy muerto…Así se siente morir…***_ era todo mi pensamiento hasta que recordé ese último instante antes de su ataque… "HINATA! Ella estaba conmigo…Dónde?!"

Me desesperé un instante hasta que por fin escuché su voz… "Aquí estoy, Naruto-kun… Y no estamos muertos…al menos no aún"

"Hinata! Estas bien? No te paso nada? Dónde estamos?"

"Tranquilo, estoy bien…Estamos dentro de su ataque…dentro del Tenseigan…"

No podía distinguir nada…Era todo un haz de color blanco sin horizonte…Parecía que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros… No entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo pero mi instinto me decía que no sería nada bueno…

De pronto, unas pequeñas esferas aparecieron de la nada… Eran miles, millares de ellas esparcidas por todos lados…

"Hinata…estos son…"

"Así es…son ojos…"

Esas palabras me dejaron helado…Cómo podía ser que algo como esto estuviera pasando?

No lo creía ni lo comprendía del todo…Fue entonces cuando la princesa me lo explicó todo…Y es que, había más de lo que solo se dejaba ver en la realidad…

"Naruto-kun, hay algo que no te he dicho…yo…no provengo de este mundo…"

"Eh? A qué te refieres Hinata-chan?"

"Yo tampoco lo sabía…Lo descubrí hace varios años…Resulta que el día de mi nacimiento algo paso…La luna llena, en su más alta posición, se eclipsó sin razón…La tierra tembló y las corrientes marinas se detuvieron…Entonces, de la luna, mi otro yo, o mejor dicho, mi alma, llegó a este mundo…Me llamaron 'Hinata' para cubrir la hora de mi nacimiento…para que nadie supiera que nací en la noche de la luna llena eclipsada…"

"Mmm…No entiendo…Qué tiene que ver tu nacimiento en todo esto-dattebayo?"

"En la luna existe un poder que mucho más grande que el de cientos de volcanes y miles de tornados…Un poder que tiene relación directa con estos ojos que poseo y que en este momento flotan a nuestro alrededor…el Byakugan… Al bajar de la luna traje conmigo una parte de ese poder… Mi deber era protegerlo y cuidar que nadie se apodere de él puesto que sería muy peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas…Pero falle…Alguien se apoderó de lo poco que quedaba en la luna y la trajo a la Tierra para hacer el mal…Esa persona es quien pueda usar el Tenseigan…"

"…Este sujeto…Toneri…" Su historia tenía sentido…Por eso los demás estaban tan nerviosos con su presencia…No se trataba de alguien ordinario… "Qué haremos ahora-dattebayo?"

"Mi deber es destruir el Tenseigan para que nadie más pueda usarlo…pero me falta fuerza…Soy tan débil cuando se trata de estas cosas…"

Su expresión cambio tanto…De estar segura y decidida pasó a tener la mirada triste y derrotada… Por su puesto que no iba a dejarlo así-dattebayo…

"Pero yo no!" Tomé su mano y dije: "Hinata, yo haría lo que fuera por ti…Tu deber es mi deber y si necesitas fuerza yo te daré hasta el último aliento de todo mi ser para ayudarte…entiendes-dattebayo?"

Entonces lo volví a sentir… Esa sonrisa tierna y brillante que me hacía sentir que no existía nada…NADA más importante que ella…mi princesa…

Con nuestras manos entrelazadas unimos fuerzas…Un aura de color violeta y uno de color naranja se fundieron para crear uno solo…

"Naruto-kun…me prestas tu poder?" me preguntó con algo de inocencia.

"Hinata-chan…Te entrego mi corazón y mi alma para hagas con ellas tu voluntad"

El último ataque lo lanzamos juntos... Saltamos en el aire y combinamos nuestras técnicas y poderes impactando sobre el orbe blanco en donde nos encontrábamos haciendo que este se divida en los muchos ojos con Byakugan…

Esos ojos…parecían estrellas y en eso se convirtieron…Con un gran brillo se elevaron hasta el cielo

Por un momento creí ver la figura de un anciano…Un anciano canoso, con una expresión de alivio, se inclinó ante nosotros como diciendo 'Gracias' y desapareció…

El Tenseigan ya no existía y lo único que quedó fue un príncipe aturdido y derrotado…

"Imposible…Esto es…Imposible!" se decía a sí mismo.

"Toneri se terminó…No pudiste controlar su poder y ahora este te consumirá por completo en el tiempo que te quede de vida"

El muy idiota seguía sin creer en las palabras de la princesa pero así sería…Después de todo, ella era muy inteligente y sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba…

Unos guardias llegaron por orden de Hinata-chan y se lo llevaron…Pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión pagando por sus crimines y por querer atentar contra la vida de la princesa y de toda la familia real…

Jamás me había sentido tan complacido por eso… Llegue a decirle unas palabras antes de que se lo llevara…"Solo los idiotas se rinden y dejan ir a su princesa-dattebayo"

Si lo entendió o no, no era mi problema…Solo dije lo que pensaba y en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en no dejar a MI princesa sola…nunca más…

.

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron desde esos sucesos… Una nueva boda se llevaría a cabo en el palacio real pero esta vez no me interpondré a ella…Después de todo era MI boda-dattebayo! Junto a la única persona que ha hecho temblar mi mundo y ponerlo de cabeza…

Todos estaban allí… Mis amigos, tmb mis "enemigos", todas las personas que fueron importantes para nosotros y nos ayudaron a llegar a este momento…

Ya frente al altar, solo había una cosa que me inquietaba y no podía evitar preguntar sobre ella…

"Pss…Hinata, hay algo que no entiendo y me gustaría saber…" le susurré por lo bajo ya que no quería interrumpir las hermosas palabras del emperador que nos daba su bendición…

"Qué cosa?"

"Cómo supiste lo del tarado de Toneri y todo eso?... Nunca me lo dijiste"

"Ahh, eso…mm…Digamos que…lo vi venir, en un sueño…"

"Lo viste venir? Qué significa eso? O.o Y los príncipes? Y los retos? Solo estabas esperando a que él apareciera?"

"Jejeje Todo estaba predicho…desde hace mucho~…Todo menos una cosa…Tú…"

"Eh?"

"N-Nunca te vi en mis premoniciones…Solo apareciste y no creí que me enamoraría de ti…pero así fue…" (u/w/u)

"Mmm…Ya veo…" _***Yo fui un imprevisto (¬¬)***_

Hiashi: "Bien, ahora enfrentados digan sus votos"

Cuando me puse frente a ella estaba más que nervioso…Las palabras no me salían, no sabía qué hacer con los anillos, era horrible! .

Luego noté que ella se sentía de la misma forma… Miraba al piso avergonzada, así que tome su rostro con delicadeza y lo subí para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran… Solo así me sentí más tranquilo y las palabras que estaban escondidas desde el fondo de mi corazón salieron…

"Desde el día en que te conocí supe que tu serias la persona a la que cuidaría y protegería por el resto de mi vida…Cuando estoy junto a ti me olvido del mundo y la de todas las personas…Te amo y prometo que jamás soltare esta mano-dattebayo…Tu mano…"

"Creí que lo sabía todo…Entonces apareciste y mi mundo cambió…Se llenó de color y diversión… De ti aprendí a nunca darme por vencida…Tu sonrisa me salvo…Jamás podré olvidar esta dulce historia de amor donde ambos aprendimos a reír… Te amo, Naruto-kun"

Luego de nuestros votos, llegaron las alianzas y al final, lo más esperado de todo…El beso que terminaba por sellar nuestro pacto de amor…Un beso largo y apasionado…Lleno de sentimiento y ternura…Un beso que marcaba un nuevo comienzo…El de una princesa y un guerrero que se conocieron de casualidad, se enamoraron lentamente y ahora reinarían con honor…

"Les presento a su emperador, Uzumaki Naruto, y Su alteza, la Emperatriz Hyuga Hinata"

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo

Ojala les haya gustado mi historia :3

No olviden dejar un REVIEW Besos~


End file.
